


Diary #1

by BellaCy



Series: The series of forgotten books [1]
Category: Diary - Fandom, beta draft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCy/pseuds/BellaCy
Summary: a personal diary of Ryuuko, the god of time. It recorded a series events happened from the dawn of creation to the tale of the sixth hero
Series: The series of forgotten books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086086





	1. Dawn of the first day of spring, third year

After a long time, we can finally rest  
human are fun aren't they  
wine and dine  
play throughout day and night   
no precaution what so ever


	2. night 30th of autumn, year 10th

THE WISH HAPPENED  
the man walked in rain to the castle of the gods of begin and end  
wished for the light in her eyes  
such deed could not be grant  
but it did


	3. Afternoon 13th winter, year 10th

loud shouting were hear within the walls of the castle  
a woman was being taken out but still  
bite and punch  
she demanded for the light in his eyes   
but such deed could not be done


	4. year 20th

what a big mistake i have made  
rumors spread like fire all over the land  
they are suspcecing  
they have begun to doubt  
oh my lady  
thing i do for yours smile


	5. year 25th

it all went down the hill  
they rebelled  
order was lost  
they threaten us  
i take the hit


	6. day 90th summer year 26

clever bunch the humans  
just like the ancestors  
tricks and trump cards up their sleves  
but don't they know  
that i know it all ?


	7. year 27th

long time has passed  
begin a new  
such hassel those humans  
firmer grip firmer rules  
known and enforce over the land  
this time for sure  
there will be no uprise


	8. year 100th

such a moron i am  
to think a peaceful time could last for so long  
a turtle came and spoke  
'my lord  
the human has had a new hero  
one sworn to defeat you  
o my lord  
what can i do to aid you ?'  
such kindness is not needed  
but it is nice to have such loyal servant


	9. Chapter 9

she help him  
both of them help him  
is it a game she want ?  
then a game she shall get


	10. Chapter 10

why them too?  
what do they see in that human  
they really want him to succeed don't they  
but i have tricks too


	11. Chapter 11

tomorrow  
tomorrow is the day  
the hero is near  
this will end so well  
i still have Daichi  
he will be with me


	12. Chapter 12

it end   
i will get a new toy soon


	13. Chapter 13

my toy have come   
he will be here for as long as i am  
such a joyful day  
its his first day  
and he already fit in


End file.
